There is known a technique for predicting future sample values using sample values acquired in the past when sampling reception signals at predetermined intervals and obtaining sample values by analog-to-digital (AD) conversion of the reception signals.
However, in conventional technique, an analog filter or a digital filter is used as countermeasures against disturbance such as noise in part of a reception signal. To obtain a higher noise reduction effect, higher-order filters are required. The higher-order filters lead to an increase in chip area in analog filters, and lead to, in digital filters, an increase in burden on hardware due to signal processing on input signals at a higher sampling rate.